


The Boat Problem

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [407]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, meeting the 'rents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Clint meets Phil's parents and they discuss boats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Phillip, would you please stop fiddling with your tie?” 

Phil, due to force of habit, let his tie drop back into place. Next to him, Clint smirked the tiniest bit. Phil elbowed the archer discreetly and cleared his throat. 

“Anyway, Mother, you were saying?” Phil tried to pick the conversation back up.

“Yes, as I was saying, your father here thought it would be a good idea to buy another boat.” 

“And that’s a problem…” Phil trailed off to allow his mother to continue.

“We simply don’t have the space for it darling, and I’ve told your father, I’ve told him a thousand times, but he simply won’t listen.”

“And I’ve told your mother a million times that I’ll fix it,” Phil’s father did that thing with his face where he wasn’t exactly rolling his eyes but it was close, “I’m planning to rent a-”

Phil’s mother rolled her eyes before she cut in, “Rent a space by the docks, yes, yes. I still think you should just sell one of your older boats…”

Phil tuned out the conversation. When he invited his parents into town to meet Clint for the first time, boat talk wasn’t exactly what he had in mind for dinner conversation. 

Just because his parents were great at deductive reasoning, doesn’t mean they were always right with their ‘hunches’. They could ask Clint a few questions like normal parents would, but no, they took one look at Clint and knew exactly what Clint did on the night of 2013 December 16th at 7:34 am. (Phil is exaggerating but the point remained.)

“I think I need to go to the lavatory for a bit. Excuse me.” Phil made to stand only for Clint to hold on to his thigh. Phil smiled, “I won’t be long, I promise.” He took Clint’s hand and kissed it before getting up from his seat. 

Phil felt himself sag as soon as he entered the comfort room. He wouldn’t say he was disappointed with how the evening turned out, he just thought it would go a different direction. Phil stared at himself in the mirror. He looked tired, resigned, and overall stressed out but what’s new. 

He slapped both his cheeks to get his blood pumping. The night was still young. He could still turn the night around. Give Clint the proper introduction to his family that he deserved. Phil was going to spend the remainder of his life with this man and he’s not going to accept a brief once-over his parents deemed enough. He’s going to make them interested in Clint by the end of the night and they are going to love him. 

(He wanted to brag about his boyfriend, leave him alone.)

Behind him, there was a soft thud against the wall of the bathroom followed by a few clanking of silverware. Phil ignored it, he had to come up with some sort of plan. 

He, of course, had to shut down the boat discourse first. Maybe he could tell them to talk about that at a different time as they were being very rude to Clint. No, Clint’s going to deny that vehemently and tell them it’s totally okay to continue talking about boats. He could inconspicuously tell them about how Clint fought on a boat on multiple occasions, maybe then they’d be curious enough to ask about Clint. Then again, that certain conversation might head towards how Clint also blew several boats, giving his father a scandalized look.

There was another thud against the wall and a few loud noises, prompting Phil to turn towards the door. After a few seconds of quiet, he decided there must be a server out there with an unlucky night. 

Back to the problem at hand though, he could always tell his parents that Clint was an Avenger but knowing his parents they probably figured that out after the first few seconds of looking at Clint. Still, Phil could always coddle Clint into telling about his life as an Avenger. Or maybe they’d appreciate a more behind-the-scenes look and Clint could tell them about life in the tower. That’s interesting conversation, right?

When Phil heard the third thud, he decided that, no, that can’t be a series of coincidences. There has to be something going on outside. Phil made a quick wash of his hands, dried them off with a paper towel, and headed back to the restaurant. 

As soon as he stepped out of the comfort room though, he was faced with the barrel of a rifle. Phil acted more on muscle memory than anything when he pulled the barrel towards the left of his face and head-butted his assailant, knocking him out. 

Phil blinked with the rifle still in his hand and did a quick once over of the restaurant. None of the civilians seemed to be hurt, just shocked, and Clint was crouching by their table, tying up two other masked assailants with the table napkin. Phil took out one of the zip ties he carried around and tied the one he knocked out to the door handle of the comfort room. 

“The police are on their way.” Clint reported as soon as Phil was back. “Thought you were going to miss all the fun.” Clint teased. 

“Oh, Phillip, darling, you missed it!” Phil’s mother exclaimed, “Clint is such an amazing young man.” 

Phil sighed in relief, this wasn’t exactly how he was going to start this conversation, but he’ll take it. 

“Yes, well, Clint is a superhero, so-” Phil started.

“Not that, darling,” Phil’s mother waved her hand in dismissal, “He just solved our problem.” 

“I’m sorry, which problem?” Phil asked, confused.

“The boat!” Phil’s father told him, looking pleased.

Phil turned to Clint, “You helped them,” Phil said slowly, “with their boat problem,”

“Yes, well, I told them that if space was the only issue, then they could just buy a trailer for it so they could store it on land or the garage, if there’s space, instead of the docks or a boat house. It’s definitely cheaper” Clint explained.

Phil turned to his parents, “And you’re impressed?” 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Phil’s father asked.

“Tell me, Clint, how did you think of the trailer?” Phil’s mother asked.

For the hundredth time that night, Phil is, once again, surprised by the turn of events but at least this time he liked the turn. They could finally talk about Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/155771277086/im-thinking-about-going-on-a-trip-take-a-little)


End file.
